


My Boyfie

by PonI_Universe



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonI_Universe/pseuds/PonI_Universe
Summary: Mereka bilang Seungwoo itu begini, dan Byungchan begitu. Tapi itu kan menurut mereka. Tanpa mereka tahu, justru hanya Byungchan dan Seungwoo sendiri yang bisa melihat sisi asli seorang kekasih mereka yang sebenarnya.Seungchan, OneShot, BxB, Romance Sweet Couple.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 14





	My Boyfie

**_**Sore itu,** _ **

**__ **

Byungchan tengah menunggu mobil kekasihnya dari lobby kantor. Setengah jam yang lalu, kekasihnya Seungwoo, memberi kabar jika dirinya akan memberikan tumpangan untuk keduanya pulang.. Sembari membuka dan menutup ponselnya berulang kali, Byungchan juga melihat kondisi langit yang mulai menggelap.

“Semoga gak hujan.” 

Ucapnya melihat warna langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung hanpir gelap.

Sebuah mobil hitam masuk mendekat ke arah posisi Byungchan. Menurunkan jendelanya itu setengah, hingga terlihat senyum sapa dari seseorang yang berada di kursi kemudi.

“Sore kakak manis, mau pulang sekarang?” 

“Ih Kak apa deh panggil manis-manis. Kayak om-om mesum aja. Udah yuk langsung pulang aja. Udah sore juga kayaknya.” 

Byungchan membalas senyum kekasihnya, lalu bergerser bergerak masuk ke sisi kursi samping kemudi.

Tak lupa memasang ikat sabuk pengamannya dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di kursi belakang.

Berikutnya, Seungwoo melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, namun kali ini tak sendiri. Sudah ada kekasihnya yang senantiasa duduk di sampingnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Byungchan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

Menekan tombol aplikasi stagram dan memulai menekan tombol bulat ditengahnya mengambil gambar. Nampak fokus kekasihnya yang tengah mengemudi dengan sangat tampannya, meski langit sore di luar sudah hampir berubah warna.

“Hari ini ada cerita apa?”

Tanya Byungchan setelah memosting videonya ke lini masa di ponsel kekasihnya.

“Biasa aja. Cuma ya masih aja anak-anak suka komen kalau aku yang kurang ini lah, itu lah. Padahal konsep yang mereka kasih buat projek kali ini kan foto seksi. Jadi, ya aku cuma ngikutin apa yang mereka mau. Aku benar, kan?” 

Jelas Seungwoo berceloteh panjang lebar dengan Byuungchan.

“Ya maklum lah, yang lain tuh mau juga dicerewetin sama kamu. Biar mereka bisa deket sama kamu gitu.”  
Posisi duduk Byungchan sedikit condong menghadap ke arah Seungwoo. Membuat tubuhnya nyaman bersandar di antara pintu mobil dan kursinya.

“Enggak lah males. Nanti malah yang ada bisa buat mereka ngehalu lagi. Ngehalu kalau aku kenal mereka deket, padahal kita kan cuma sebatas teman kerja aja, gak lebih. Aku maunya cuma nyaman sama kamu aja, gak mau sama yang lain.” 

Tangan Byungchan diambil salah satunya dan digenggam cukup kuat oleh tangan Seungwoo. Merematnya sesekali, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan sayang dari sentuhan tangannya.

“Aiguu, pacarnya siapa sih ini? Bisa banget ya ngeles gombalnya.” 

“Iya dong. Kalau itu tentang kamu, aku bakal jadi diri aku sendiri.” 

Selang beberapa menit, Byungchan dan Seungwoo memilih berhenti di sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji untuk membeli menu makan malam di rumah. Byungchan yang memutuskan tak ingin memasak menu makan malam, alhasil keduanya memilih kedai makanan cepat saji untuk menu makan malam mereka.

“Kamu mau ikut ke dalam? Atau mau tunggu di mobil?” 

“Aku tunggu di mobil aja. Jangan lupa pesen yang banyak ya!” 

Sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Byungchan, Seungwoo berikan sebelum akhirnya keluar menuju pintu kedai makanan cepat saji.

Merasa Seungwoo tak kunjung selesai membeli pesanan makan malamnya, Byungchan membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar di sekitar mobil. Tak melakukan apapun, hanya melihat sekilas Seungwoo yang tengah mengantri di tengah banyak orang yang membeli di dalam sana.

Sebuah notifikasi masuk di ponsel Byungchan.

**_**My Wooya** _ **

_Bosen ya? Tunggu ya sebentar lagi._

Byungchan melihat lagi ke dalam, dan benar saja Seungwoo tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Byungchan dengan senyum manis khas di wajah tampannya.

Aplikasi foto kembali Byungchan pilih untuk menunggu waktu. Mengambil beberapa foto untuk akhirnya ia kembali posting namun kali ini ia unggah di akun pribadi miliknya sendiri. Tak lupa sebuah caption manis juga ia berikan dan bubuhkan di postingannya sendiri.

“Udah lama nunggu?” 

Suara berat Seungwoo terdengar dari samping. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang membawa dua buah kantung plastik makanan yang berisi menu makan malam untuk keduanya.

“Enggak kok, cuma bosen aja duduk di mobil.” 

“Yaudah, kita pulang beneran sekarang.” 

Byungchan mengangguk setuju, begitupun Seungwoo yang kembali duduk di kursi kemudi untuk segera pergi untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah tercinta mereka.

.

.

Semenjak selesai kuliah, Seungwoo dan Byungchan memilih memutuskan untuk tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama. Apartemen yang tak terlalu besar namun bisa membuat keduanya bisa semakin saling berbagi, termasuk saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Hubungan cinta keduanya yang sudah terjalin cukup lama, semakin membuat keduanya merasa bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dalam hal ini adalah jika orang lain mengenal Byungchan yang lucu, menggemaskan, cerewet, dan banyak tingkah gemas yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan. Namun justru di depan Seungwoo, laki-laki manis ini bisa menjadi 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang orang lain kenal di luar sana. Seungwoo sendiripun, bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya seorang Byungchan. Dimana sikap perhatiannya yang benar-benar tulus, ditambah juga ia bisa menjadi pendengar setia yang baik untuk Seungwoo selama ini.

Sama halnya dengan Byungchan, Seungwoo juga memiliki sisi yang lain jika itu menyangkut soal Byungchan. Tak jarang orang-orang menyebut dirinya pendiam, kaku, dingin, dan sebutan lain yang seolah membuat Seungwoo terlihat sebagai orang yang sulit untuk didekati. Tapi, jika di depan Byungchan, tak ada istilah Seungwoo dingin. Tak ada lagi istilah Seungwoo yang cuek, kaku, dingin, apalagi sulit untuk didekati. Karena halnya, Seungwoo menurut Byungchan adalah orang yang lembut, memang terkesan manja, bahkan menjurus kepada sosok laki-laki yang cerewet.

Kenapa cerewet?

Karena tak jarang Byungchan mendapatkan pesan untuk mengingatkan dirinya makan, tidur dan istirhat yang cukup, sampai hal-hal yang selalu melulu Seungwoo elukan setiap saat. Namun di satu sisi, Byungchan tahu. Jika laki-laki ini yang sebenarnya ingin diperhatikan dan didengarkan namun dengan cara yang perlakuan yang berbeda. Apalagi dengan kata-kata manis khas Byungchan yang bisa meluluhkan seorang Seungwoo untuk bisa agar makan dan istirahat yang benar-benar cukup.

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya tiba di rumah mereka tepat di jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Langit sudah sangat gelap, bahkan tirai di ruang tengah mereka yang belum tertutup itu, bisa menunjukkan sisi pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu kota yang terang temaram.

“Mau langsung mandi, apa makan dulu?”

Sahut Seungwoo sembari melepas mantel dan jubahnya di dekat sofa ruang tengah.

“Kakak mau langsung mandi, sebentar biar aku nyalain pemanas airnya.” 

Seungwoo mengangguk dan kemudian mencuci tangannya di westafel dapur. Sambil menunggu Byungchan menyiapkan pemanas airnya di kamar mandi, Seungwoo menyusun piring-piring kecil untuk kemudian mereka gunakan untuk makan setelah bebersih.

Seungwoo dan Byungchan bergantian membersihkan diri. Setidaknya berharap rasa lelah mereka ketika di kantor bisa sedikit terobati dengan air hangat yang menyentuh dan menerpa kulit mereka saat membersihkan diri.

Sebuah handuk bertengger manis di salah satu pundak Byungchan, sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi di ruang makan. Menikmati makan malam.

“Kegiatan besok gimana?” 

“Gak ada, aku libur.” 

Jawab Byungchan singkat sambil membuka kotak alat makan dan mengeluarkan alat-alat makan berupa sendok, garpu dan sumpit.

“Eh iya ya. Kamu libur, besok aku ada kegiatan sama Seungs-” 

Seungwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

“Oh Kak Seungsik? Kegiatan apa?” 

Suara dehaman singkat Seungwoo terdengar cukup kuat oleh Byungchan. Begitupun dengan Byungchan yang nampak biasa, sambil menikmati makan malamnya cukup nikmat.

“ _Take Video_ di Radio gitu. Cuma sebentar, paling jam 3 sore selesai.” 

Ada anggukan kecil yang Byungchan berikan sebagai respon dari kalimat Seungwoo. Berharap tak ada pertanyaan lain yang keluar setelah ini jika mendengar nama Seungsik diantara mereka.

Byungchan tahu, jika Seungwoo seorang model. Banyak kalangan artis dan juga model yang pasti mengenal Seungwoo dengan baik. Seperti halnya Seungsik yang juga sekaligus rekan Seungwoo sebagai model. Sempat ada hal yang membuat Byungchan meragu dengan Seungwoo tentang Seungsik, namun Byungchan yakin jika Seungwoo memang tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan perasaannya.

“Habis makan mau langsung tidur?” 

Raut wajah Byungchan berubah berfikir.

“Nonton film aja gimana? Udah lama juga gak nonton bareng.” 

“Aku setuju.” 

Ponsel Seungwoo yang berada di sampingnya, ia ambil dalam sekali genggam. Masuk ke kolom pencarian dan mencari judul film yang akan mereka tonton bersama setelah ini.

“Mau genre apa? Jangan yang horor, nanti gak bisa tidur lagi kamu-nya.” 

“Yah padahal aku mau milih horor tadi.” 

“Hmh, _romance_ aja gimana?” 

“Boleh.” 

Byungchan membersihkan sisa bekas makannya bersama Seungwoo. Membuangnya begitu rapi ke dalam tempat sampah, lalu mencuci alat-alat makan itu sampai selesai. Sedangkan Seungwoo bergeser bergerak ke ruang tengah, mencoba menyambungkan _link_ untuk film yang baru saja mereka cari, untuk kemudian ditayangkan di layar televisi di ruang tengah.

“Kak, mau buah-buahan?” 

Tawar Byungchan mengeluarkan potongan buah segar dari kulkas untuk akhirnya mereka makan sembari menonton.

“Iya, mau. Ini filmnya udah tinggal diputar.” 

Seungwoo mengambil pengendali jarak jauh dan memastikan suaranya tidak terlalu keras dan berisik. Kemudian, Byungchan pun ikut menyusul duduk di samping Seungwoo sedikit bersandar ke arah sofa, memanjakan perutnya yang terasa kenyang.

Film itu dimulai, dengan beberapa adegan manis yang mulai ditunjukan sepanjang film.

Seungwoo mulai mencari posisi nyamannya ketika menonton.

Kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Byungchan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu milik Byungchan sangat nyaman.

Posisi khas seorang Seungwoo ketika dirinya merasa aman. Memeluk Byungchan dan membiarkan laki-laki itu diam dipeluk cukup erat oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Di pertegahan film, Byungchan nampak tak tertarik dengan filmnya. Memilih kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Seungwoo kini berbaring dengan kepalanya yang berada diatas kedua paha Byungchan menatap ke arah tv dan film.

Tangan Byuungchan sibuk menjelajah mengusap rambut-rambut halus milik Seungwoo dari sisi balik wajahnya. Menatap sekilas bentuk wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat tampan jika dipandang dari sisi pandangannya.

“Aku ganteng, ya?”

Seungwoo menengok menatap wajah Byungchan yang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Pandangan yang cukup dekat, sekian detik membuat Byungchan terdiam beberapa saat.

“Ha, gimana?” 

“Aku ganteng, iya kan? Dari tadi kamu liatin terus.” 

Byungchan terkekeh beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Seungwoo.

“Iya, pacar aku selalu ganteng.” 

Seungwoo memilih ikut mengacuhkan film yang masih berputar di layar televisi. Seolah sekarang kini gantian TV itu yang tengah melihat pemandangan manis dari sepasang kekasih yang sibuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

Byungchan berusaha menjangkau semangkuk potongan buah yang semula ia ambil dari kulkas. Mengambil satu potong buah kiwi segar dan memasukkannya langsung ke dalam mulut.

“Aku juga, aaa--”

Seungwoo membuka mulutnya yang masih berbaring dengan kepalanya diatas paha Byungchan.

Merasa tak ingin Seungwoo makan dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman, Byungchan meminta Seungwoo untuk duduk terlebih dulu dan menyuapkan satu persatu potongan buah itu ke dalam mulut Seungwoo.

Posisi Seungwoo memang sudah terduduk di samping sofa, namun tangan Seungwoo masih sibuk memeluk posesif tubuh kekasihnya dari samping.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Seungwoo berbunyi diatas meja. Terlihat nama _Manajer Berisik_ tertulis di layar panggilan tersebut. Byungchan melihatnya, dan kembali menatap Seungwoo, meminta laki-laki itu untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

“Biarin aja. Udah jam segini, males bahas urusan kantor.” 

Jawab Seungwoo acuh. Hanya ingin bermanja lagi dengan Byungchan dengan mulutnya yang masih mengunyah potongan buah-buah dari suapan Byungchan.

“Kak, angkat aja. Siapa tau penting.” 

Ujar Byungchan mengulang meminta Seungwoo melihat ponselnya.

Tangan Seungwoo menjangkau ponsel, namun ternyata panggilan itu sudah terputus mati.

Setelahnya justru notifikasi baru muncul dari layar itu.

**_**Manajer Berisik** _ **

_Besok reschedule, Woo. Seungsik ada jadwal lain. Jadi ganti jadwal ya._

Seungwoo menunjukkan ponselnya ke hadapan Byungchan. Semburat raut wajah Byungchan nampak menajam membaca kata pesan dari manajer Seungwoo.

“Jadi, besok gak ada kegiatan dong?” 

Seungwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Terus mau ngapain?”

Tanya Byungchan lagi pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mencoba berpikir sejenak. Berusaha membuat sebuah rencana untuknya dan Byungchan untuk esok hari.

“Jalan aja yuk! Udah lama juga kan gak jalan-jalan bareng.” 

Pinta Seungwoo dengan wajah yang meminta setengah berharap.

“Iya boleh. Mau kemana sih emang?” 

“Kemana aja asal sama kamu, sayang Byungchan-chan.” 

Keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Mencubit gemas pipi keduanya satu sama lain.

Menghantarkan rasa gemas tak terkira melihat tingkah kekasih mereka yang benar-benar manis.

_Aku bahagia memiliki Seungwoo di sampingku. Dia memang tak sempurna, tapi dia menyempurnakanku. - Byungchan._

_Byungchan memang seperti itu, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manja dan lemah. Tapi, tanpanya aku bukan apa-apa di dunia ini. Dia kekuatanku. - Seungwoo._

Fin

PoniWarteg


End file.
